Eternally Yours
by Pereo Angelus
Summary: A collection of how the various Cullen and Hale proposals went.
1. Maine Attraction

**A/N: This shot is about Jasper proposing to Alice, and I'm posting it now because I want to get it up before Eclipse comes out. It was really bad timing when this came to me (last night at 2 in the morning). Well, read and enjoy! Reviews are nice too If you want, listen to First Time by Lifehouse, it's the song that goes with this shot.**

**Disclaimer:** **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the authors. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.**

I knew I wanted to do this. I just didn't know how to go about it. Not even her feelings could reassure me in my actions. I knew she felt the same way, I just didn't know how she would take it.

We were in a remote part of Maine, and we had just recently detoured from our walk to take a rest; not that we needed it. We were on the coast, and I could smell the salt coming from the ocean, and I could feel her serenity radiating from her. I couldn't believe she was choosing to spend her time with me, and never would understand her reasoning. I could feel her emotions, but I couldn't read the thoughts behind them.

She had glided toward a small, salt washed bench. I sat and motioned for her to sit beside me, and she obliged. She had commenced to rest her head on my shoulder, and wrap one of her delicate hands around my waist, while the other held my right hand. In response, I wrapped my free arm around her waist in a protective fashion, and pulled her closer to me. I felt her serenity become a sort of calm; as if she felt protected. I felt my confidence renewed, that somehow she wouldn't leave me if I tried.

But surely she must have seen by now. Could the change in emotion be deliberate? A way to calm me so I could follow through with the events she'd seen who knows how long ago? Deliberate or not, I knew I had to try, even if she _had_ seen. Yet my anxiety was quickly building, and it was very difficult not to emit my own emotions.

"Alice?" I said. It came out as a whisper, yet no one was around to hear. I felt her head move up to show me she was listening. Her emotions had changed to ones of calm while I was in thought, and she murmured a soft "Yes, Jasper?"

"I love you, you know that, right?" I breathed. And I felt her shift so that both of her delicate hands were now grasping one of mine. And her emotions changed yet again into those of peacefulness.

"Of course I do. I love you too." She whispered. And I felt her bring my hand to her face, and open it so that my palm was resting against her pale cheek.

"I just wanted to make sure." And instantly her mood changed to one of concern, she was suspecting something. Could she have just seen it? And she pulled away to look into my surely golden brown eyes

"I'll always love you, never doubt that." She breathed, and as she said so she lowered my hand from her face, and let it rest in her hands, which were now in her lap.

"That's all I needed to hear." I said as I cupped her ivory face in my hand, while my other grasped her petite waist.

And her emotions took yet another turn, changing into half anticipation and half anxiety, and part worry. And her eyes held the worry, as if I was going to leave her. And it pained me to see my angel in such distress.

"No, no! Don't worry, it's nothing bad, quite the opposite. And I'm hoping it'll stop your worry." I gave her a warm smile, and her anxiety and worry receded the slightest bit, yet her eyes still held much of the latter. It seemed as if her anticipation level had risen. And I brought her small frame closer to me in reassurance.

"No, I was wondering, Alice, if you," I stopped to take a deep breath, simply out of habit. And I felt her push away from me, and look into my quickly darkening eyes. And I felt her confusion take over. Was it possible she hadn't seen this? I continued my unfinished sentence.

"If you would do me the honor of marrying me?" I finished. And I felt an explosion of all kinds of emotion, all in some range of happiness and surprise, the strongest ranging from sheer euphoria, to utter confusion.

And I looked up to her face; I hadn't realized I had looked away. I was suddenly brought to my senses as I heard the voice of my angel speak.

"Of course Jasper!" Her voice was so high pitched it took much effort not to wince in pain. And I felt myself catching onto her radiating euphoria, and I couldn't help but smile as she brought her arms around my neck, pulling me down, and brought her velvet lips to my ear.

"Of course, Jasper, of course." And I could sense her happiness, even without my gift. I didn't need it to feel that she was truly happy, for once in so long she felt happy and wanted. The latter emotion surprised me, yet it shouldn't have. She couldn't remember her human life, she must have felt something was always missing.

I wrapped my arms around her petite frame.

"Thank you, Alice, so much" I breathed, and yet my voice still managed to crack

And she pulled away, looking at me with a renewed curiosity.

"For what Jasper?" And I looked into her endless, honey colored eyes, her jet black hair, and the face of a seraph that I couldn't believe wanted to be with me. I held her face in my hands, with hers over mine, and looked into the eyes I knew would greet me every waking moment of my non-life. She must have felt my joy, my passion, for she let the subject drop. I brought my lips to kiss her perfect nose, and then lowered my lips to what I wanted to kiss the most; her pale rose colored lips.

I kissed her with a new passion, but it was a soft kiss just the same, and relished in the softness of her lips against mine. When I pulled away, I answered her dropped question.

"For making me so happy. So, so happy."

And she smiled, looked into my eyes, and kissed me, her supple lips against mine once again. When she pulled away, she looked into my eyes, and smiled her wonderfully beautiful smile. I knew my eyes must be the brightest shade of gold she'd seen since I met her.

We sat there for what seemed like hours just bathing in the warmth of each other's presence, surely looking either very happy, or very dim-wittingly in love to the scarce passerby. As we sat we looked at nothing but the other, reveling in the feeling of pure joy. She turned and looked at me with an expression of pure bliss, and smiled coyly when I caught her.

In that moment, I was sure I was the one she wanted to be with; monster or not. We were both very aware that we completed one another, two perfect matches where only the other could complete the first. And we were finally making it official. I smiled at the thought.

Now I knew she was mine, and forever would be.

**Yes, I know there is no ring, I didn't know where to fit it in.**


	2. Maine Attraction part 2

**A/N: This is Alice's POV of her proposal, don't know how I did, but I hope you enjoy! Reviews are the best way to tell me if you liked it or not D I Never Had A Dream Come True by S Club 7 is the song that goes with this shot, I think it fits Alice quite well. So go read, enjoy, and review!**

**Disclaimer:** **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the authors. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.**

Jasper and I were walking along the coast in a remote part of Maine. I was floating on clouds just knowing he was with me.

I saw a small, salt washed bench, and started walking towards it. Jasper, sensing my change of direction and where to, beat me to it as I stood there thinking of why it looked so familiar.

_Jasper sitting on a small, worn bench, and he was holding me to his chest as I was whispering in his ear. I couldn't hear the words, but it didn't seem unusual that he would be holding me._

I remembered it was from a vision I'd had a while ago, after I'd met Jasper, and had simply brushed it off.

I came out of my reverie, and he was patting the seat next to him, motioning for me to join him. I did so gladly, it felt nice to finally have someone you knew you loved, and have them love you back.

I wrapped one of my arms around his waist, and held his right hand with my free one. In response he placed his free hand around my waist, and pulled me closer to him. I rested my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes. I felt so safe in his lean arms; I knew he'd never let anything happen to me if he could help it.

I was so content I was reliving the time I'd first seen him, back in Philadelphia. I was so happy I'd finally found him. My night in shining armor, and this before he even realized who in the world I was. I smiled at the memory.

I was so happy when I'd found him; I was beginning to doubt he really would come. And then I saw him, my guardian angel, and he didn't even know it yet. He would never understand how, or why I was so impossibly happy on that day. But maybe one day he'd understand a small portion of the love I had for him the day we met, and even before then.

I heard Jasper say my name, and was brought back to full attention in the present. I moved my head up to show him I was listening, and uttered a small "Yes, Jasper?"

"You know I love you, right?" he asked, with more than a good amount of questioning in his tone. I moved so that I was now holding one of his large hands in both of my tiny ones.

"Of course I do. I love you too." I reassured him, and with that, I brought his hand to my face, and opened it so that his palm was resting against my cheek. His long fingers extended past my face, and into my hair, and his palm covered most of he right side of my face.

He looked into my eyes and said, "I just wanted to make sure".

A sudden panic came over me; he couldn't be leaving me could he? No, no, he couldn't, he had no idea how devastated I would be. I didn't want to go back to being alone. I couldn't. I knew he could see it in my eyes I was near hysterics.

"No, no! Don't worry, it's nothing bad, quite the opposite. And I'm hoping it'll stop your worry." He whispered, trying to placate me I'm sure. I calmed down just a bit, but there was still worry in my eyes; I could feel it. I was still panicked, and scared. I didn't know what his definition of "nothing bad" meant, and it made me even more anxious to hear what he had to say.

Feeling no significant amount of my worry decrease, he brought me closer to his body, and held me there.

"No, I was wondering, Alice, if you." He paused to take a breath and I pushed away from him to look at his face. I was surprised to see his eyes quickly darkening for some reason unknown to me. Confusion took over as I waited for him to go on.

"If you would do me the honor of marrying me?" I was in complete and utter shock for a fraction of a second as I let it sink in. This was what I'd always wanted wasn't it? Just to be with him? Yet I knew my mind was made up the second the words left his lips.

He looked back to me just before I answered, "Of course Jasper!"

I snaked my arms around his neck bringing his ear to my lips and whispered, "Of course Jasper, of course."

I was suddenly filled with the feeling of being wanted. After being alone for so long I was finally able to spend the rest of eternity with my savior; my real life knight in shining armor. Then I felt his arms wrap around my waist and pull me ever closer to him.

"Thank you, Alice, so much." He breathed. I heard his voice crack, and it brought the smallest of smiles to my lips to know that I made him this happy. Yet I pulled away with curiosity raging through me.

"For what?'

I looked up into his timeless eyes and saw nothing but pure thankfulness and bliss, and let the subject drop. He brought his lips to kiss my nose, and anxiously move to my lips.

The kiss was filled with so much passion, yet it was gentle just the same. I loved the feel of his lips on mine, and all too soon, he pulled away.

"For making me so, so happy." And I gave him the warmest smile I could muster. I brought my lips to kiss his once again, and pulled away, applying the smallest amount of pressure upon his. I looked into his eyes after pulling away, and found them to be the most magnificent shade of butterscotch I'd ever seen on him.

We stayed seated at the little bench, bathing in each other's euphoria. I was reveling in his embrace when I remembered the vision I had recalled earlier. I smiled as I realized that it was him proposing, and as if I wanted to make sure, I stole a glance at him and was met with his honey colored ones. We sat there looking into each other's eyes and I couldn't help but think of what lay before us.

I was again pulled in to the recess of my mind and brought back to the very first day I met Jasper. I was filled with an even stronger sense of fulfillment as I thought where it had gotten us. I snuggled myself deeper into his chest, and sighed.

He was everything I ever wanted, and forever would be.


End file.
